


Surprise

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to whatever you want. After Peter annoys Derek, he and stiles go to JC penny, where Derek gets his  boyfriend a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Stiles was on Derek's couch reading one of his new books, it's been two weeks since he's been with Derek and it's been the happiest two weeks ever. The boy was waiting for Derek to get back from the grocery store, he told Stiles he would make them lunch. Just as he was about to turn the next page of his book, he hears the door open. Stiles was expecting Derek, but it wasn't. It was a man with black hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a white V neck and blue jeans. The man looked down at him and smirked.

"Hello, how did someone as cute as you get in here." Stiles felt uneasy with this man for some reason, the man was handsome, but he had some type of creepiness to him. "D-Derek let me in." Stiles said nervously. "Derek huh? where is he right now." 

"He went to the s-store."

"Well since he's not here maybe I can get to know you, what's your name kid." Peter asked sitting close Stiles, too close for comfort. "S-Stiles" 

"Nice to meet you Stiles, my name's Peter." Peter placed a hand on his leg and started rubbing. Stiles was now officially creeped out now. "Now that we know each other maybe we could-"

"PETER!"

Both turned their heads and found Derek standing in the doorway looking so pissed off, looking like he wanted to rip Peter's head off. It really didn't really scare him though, he just smiled mockingly and waved. "Hello to you too Derek." Derek angrily rushed over to couch and pulled Peter forcefully out his spot. "I am only going say this once Peter, stay the fuck away from him." Peter smirked and pulled away from Derek's grip. "Aw is that anyway to treat your uncle, Derek?"  

"He's your uncle?" Stiles asked completely surprised.

"Unfortunately yes, Peter what are you doing here? your supposed to be on vacation with the rest the family and not be back till next week." 

"Well nephew, I got tired of being in Chicago, so I wanted to come back here." Peter said grinning. "I see while we were gone, you got yourself a little plaything." 

"Fuck off." Derek said with warning tone. Peter ignored him and turn back to Stiles "Tell me Stiles how did a sweet boy like you end up with a brute like my nephew." Before Stiles could say anything he was lifted from couch and held possessively by Derek. "Fuck this, if you won't leave, then we will." he muttered, glaring at his uncle. Derek carried Stiles to the door and walked out the house, going to his car. "Have fun you crazy kids!" Peter shouted, making Derek flip him the bird without looking at him. 

"Sorry about him." Derek apologized once they were away from the house. "That's okay, you didn't know he come today, I mean he wasn't too bad, he was just a little..um..."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah."

"Since I couldn't make lunch at the house, is there any place you want to eat?" 

"Yeah, but before we eat, can we stop at  the JC Penny?" Stiles asked. "Sure baby."

"When they got there Stiles started looking at some T shirts and some pants, Derek patiently waited for him to finish picking out what he wanted. Derek watched for a while before his eyes started to shift towards the women's section. "Hey Stiles, I am going look at something really quick okay?"

"Okay."

Derek looked through the section, till he found what he was looking for, the panties. He started going through the size small, looking for ones that interested him the most. Derek found one that he thought was perfect, it was pink and white striped one with a little pink bow at the front. After picking want he wanted from there, he went over to the small size skirts. His eyes immediately landed on one that was light pink, it would go perfectly with the panties. Derek quickly picked them up and went the nearest cashier. 

Stiles finished putting the last pair of pants he wanted in his shopping basket, before turning around to go find Derek, only to find him right behind him. "Did you pick out what you wanted?" 

"Yeah, and I see you also got something, what is it?" Stiles asked pointing to a shopping bag Derek was holding. "I'll show you when we get back, let's just get your stuff and go eat." 

Back in the car they drove to a local diner for lunch. When inside the waitress showed them to their table and give them their menus. "What can I get you boys?" She asked taking out her pad and pen. "I'll just have a cheese burger and some fries." Stiles ordered. "Okay and how bout you."  

" The ruben sandwich please." The waitress wrote down their order and asked them what they wanted to drink, both of them said Coke. "All right your order will be here shortly." With that she left to go get their order ready. "So what did you bye at the store?" Derek just smirk and told him it was a surprise. It toke 20 minutes for there order to get the table, while eating Stiles couldn't stop wondering what surprise Derek would have for him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he ate all his fries, when he reached for another one, only to feel the bottom of his plate. Once they were both done, Derek paid the bill and they went back to the car. 

When they got back to the house, Derek checked inside to see if Peter was still there. He checked all over the house, before deciding it was safe. "Okay now that we're back, could you show me this surprise of yours?" The younger teen pleaded. "Okay, let's go upstairs and I'll show you." 

Stiles was now sitting on Derek's bed with his hands covering his eyes. Derek said he wanted to set it out on the bed first before he let him look. "Okay you can see it now." Stiles put his hands down and looked around the room for the surprise. "Behind you." Derek said. The boy turned around and what he saw made his eyes widened. "A-Are those for me?" He asked pointing at the panties and skirt. "Yeah, I thought they would look cute on you, you don't have to wear them if you don't want to"

"Did you wanted me to wear them in bed or out in public?"

"I was thinking bed" 

"Well I can try them on, since you just want to see them in bed, it be something new to try." Stiles was always interested in kinks with crossdress. "Really, because I don't to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"Don't worry, your not." Stiles smiled, going over to Derek and kissing him."I'll just go into the bathroom and change." Derek smiled back and nodded. 

"Are you almost done." The older teen called. "Yeah just let me button it and i'll be out." Stiles answered. Derek waited for another second, before the bathroom door opened. Stiles looked amazing, the skirt fitted his small hips perfectly. "God you look so pretty darling, so happy you did this for me." Derek went over to his lovely boyfriend and kissed him hard on the lips. "Fucking need you right now." He said after he was done kissing him.

"Then take me"

"With pleasure." Derek picked him up and toke him to the bed, sitting him down on his back. "Left up your legs and put them over my shoulders sweetheart, want to see those pretty panties I got you." Stiles did what he said, letting Derek see the panties. "So good for me." The bigger teen put his hand between Stiles legs to feel the fabric and started rubbing his covered erection. Stiles whined and bucked up his hips. "You like look so delicious right now, all needy and desperate with your little panties and skirt, can I taste you baby, taste your sweet little pussy?" 

"Please yes." 

"Really, what else what you'd like to me do baby?" Stiles blushes, he knew exactly what he wanted Derek to do, but he was too embarrassed to say. "It's okay baby, tell me what you want."

"I-I want-fuck-I want you to eat me out, then I want you to finger me till I come." 

"Sounds good, anything else Darling." 

"Then when am opened enough, I want to come in me." After Stiles finished, Derek started to take the skirt off of him. "Can I get you more of theses?" The bigger teen asked once he got it off. "Sure, but only once in while." Derek then kisses him on the lips softy. "Your the best." Derek then put his legs down and turned him over on his stomach, pulling down the panties down till he got full view of his ass cheeks. He grabbed them and pulled them apart, revealing the tight pink pucker. Derek kissed it before, he started licking. Stiles squeaked and pushed his ass out against Derek's face. 

The older teen, circled his tongue around the rim, before pushing it against the hole, trying to get it in. Derek toke both his thumbs, dipped them in and pulled, getting him wide open. He put his tongue between his thumbs and licked the inner walls. "Fuck that f-feels good." Stiles moaned.  
Derek then pulled back and spit straight on his hole, watching the saliva go in, putting his head back down, he put his lips over his hole and started to suck a little, then he put his tongue back in, going deeper. Stiles whimpers and pulls his ass away, but Derek pulls him back. "Do you want me to stop rimming you and start fingering you baby?" The boy could barley speak, so he just nodded. Derek reached over to night stand, were he kept the lube. Once he got it on his hands and spread, he pressed one finger into Stiles. Twisting his finger, he watched as entrance opened up for him. He reaches deep enough to rub the prostate.

"Please, more." 

Derek nodded and pushed a second finger besides the first and pushed them in and out. He toke them out, only to shove three in, rotating them inside and rubbing the wet walls. Derek pulled them out to the tips and spread, opening him more. Pushing his fingers back deep he started to stroke the prostate again. 

"F-Fuck!"

Derek toke his fingers out again and pressed against the rim, pushing in slowly, watching the the hole stretch around them. He folded them inside, reached deep and rubbed his sweet spot with his knuckles. "So open and wet for me, wet as girl." He pulled his digits out and tabbed his fingers on the puffy hole, then put his middle finger and thumb in and pulled. Derek bend his head down and licked the inside him one more time. 

"Derek, can I come, p-please I've been so good, please."

"Yes you have baby, so come for me." Stiles came with a little scream and his stomach got messy with the fluid. Taking his Fingers out, he watched the hole clenched desperately around nothing, red and swollen. Derek unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He toke his hard cock and started stroking it fast and hard. It toke him a few more strokes before he put the tip of his cock to Stiles hole and came, getting come on and around his rim.

"Fuck that was amazing." Stiles breathes heavily. 

"Sure was." Derek agreed, taking his fingers, tracing the dripping come and pushing it into Stiles used hole. "I can't get pregnant you know." 

"I know, I just want my come to stay inside you." He then toke his thumb and shoved the last of it inside. Derek also pushed the panties back up. "Could you keep these on for a while?"

" Sure, if you cuddle with me." Derek smiled and got behind the boy, hugging him against his chest and pulling the sheets over them. 

"Glad you liked your surprise."


End file.
